


Baby It's Cold Outside

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feltching, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: It's a very cold night, and Derek figures out a way to warm Stiles up.





	

It’s the middle of winter, and it’s unusually fucking freezing in Beacon Hills. Stiles is in his usual spot on a Friday night, sitting on the couch in Derek’s loft, scrolling through Tumblr while the wolf is reading some nerdy book. Stiles’ feet are resting in Derek’s lap, the older not seeming to care, and the warmth around his feet sends shiver up Stiles’ spine from the contradiction to the cold surrounding his upper body. 

 

In a burst of impulse, Stiles decides to squirm under Derek’s propped up arms to feel the warmth of the wolf’s chest. It feels even better than any blanket or hot drink could have done, and Stiles quickly becomes comfortable, deciding that this is his home now. Looking up at Derek, all he is greeted with is a raised furry caterpillar that Derek calls an eyebrow and the corners of Derek’s mouth slowly creeping into the ghost of a smile.  Stiles just smiles his shit eating grin, dropping his head to bury it into the warmth of Derek’s Henley, “I’m fucking freezing  and you have werewolf heat. Share some of your hot bloodiness with me before I freeze to death.”

 

Stiles can feel Derek’s stomach bouncing as his deep laughter rumbles through him, causing Stiles to practically vibrate without a feeling. He seems to have accepted the new position though, dropping a hand from his book to rest in Stiles hair, just resting there. Stiles just ignores it, pulling out his phone, deciding the most comfortable way to rest is to look at it over Derek’s shoulder, slotting their legs together. 

 

After a few moments of simply sitting there, Derek’s fingers start to twitch, stroking through Stiles’ hair, twirling the locks and dropping them back into place. Stiles shifts a little, trying his best not to preen under the feeling, but play it off as readjusting his position. Derek’s hands still for a moment, and Stiles wants to groan at the lost, but soon his fingers go back to messing with his brown locks. Soon, his fingers to gently massage, scratching against his scalp and softly digging into  Stiles’ tender spots. 

 

Derek’s fingers stop and the man tenses underneath him. Stiles can feel his cheeks start to turn red. He looks up to Derek, who is holding one of his dumb inquisitive faces with a single eyebrow raised. Stiles can’t help but huff out, “Sue me.”

 

As if a strong attached, Derek’s other eyebrow raise, his nostrils flaring slightly, obviously breathing in Stiles’ arousal, which he is failing to hide. For a second, Derek’s face drops all pretenses of joking, asking a question without a single word. Stiles drops his head to hide in one of Derek’s impossibly broad shoulders, mumbling into it, “I have a hair, okay, Mr. Dark and Sexy. There, I’ve said it. Are you happy now?”

 

Stiles looks up to meet his eyes, seeing a  small smirk spreading across Derek’s face, beautifully matching the playful glint in his eyes. If he wasn’t lost on the guy before, he  sure as hell is now. Derek’s self-satisfactory evident in his expression, goading coating his voice, “Do you really think I’m dark and sexy?”

 

Now Stiles regrets ever emerging from his hiding spot in Derek’s shoulders. It sounds like a great place to stay for the rest of his short time, if Derek’s going to keep being smug that is. Stiles tries to hide his complete embarrassment, “God, have you even  _ seen _ yourself? What kind of a question is that?”

 

A firm hand comes down to cover the back of his head, pushing his face further into Derek’s shoulder and surprisingly comforting, “Are you going to do anything about that?”

 

“You mean the last six years of my life?”

 

The hand on his neck stops, and yet again, Stiles can feel Derek tensing underneath him. Maybe he should get used to this if it’s going to continue to be a recurring action. Derek’s hand tightens a little, actually grabbing some of his hand and his nails scratching against his scalp. Stiles leans back into the touch, appreciating its added centering. Derek tilts Stiles’ head up so they meet eyes, “Are you serious?”

 

“I’m never kidding about getting into your pants.”

 

“You see, when you say things like that, I’m never sure.”

 

“Can’t you hear my heart beat or something?”

 

“It’s different when people are joking.”

 

“Well listen to me, Mr. Consent Check,” Stiles places Derek’s book face down on the couch, moving his hand until it is directly over his heart, “I want to be with you.”

 

A big, almost dopey smile spreads across Derek’s face as he listens to Stiles’ steady heart beat. Slowly, giving Stiles enough time to pull away, Derek leans in. Being the impatient guy he is, Stiles quickly closes the space between them, causing their lips to brush against each other. It starts off sweet, embracing all of the years that they have spent skirting around each other, trying to suppress their feelings for each other. Derek turns his head to the side, giving the kiss a different angle for them to deepen the kiss, opening their mouths simultaneously. 

 

Derek fists one of his hands in Stiles’ hair, scratching his nails against his scalp, and using his other to grip Stiles’ waist as if it’s an anchor. Stiles leans forward, putting his complete weight onto Derek and wrapping his arms around his neck. It’s unclear who starts it, but their hips start to grind up into each other’s, pressing their clothed, aching erections against each other. They have to break apart their kiss to breath heavily into each other’s mouth, moaning at the sensation.

 

Stiles leans forward, whispering into Derek’s ear, “I’m all about you taking me on this couch, let’s christen you’re whole fucking loft, but why don’t we start off with your bed. I want you to fuck me face first. I bet you’ll treat me so well.”

 

Effortlessly, Derek picks Stiles up, wrapping his legs around his waist and supporting him with one hand under his ass, but he’s stop by Stiles hitting him on the shoulder. Derek is scared for a second, maybe he hurt him, but he looks at Stiles only to see a huge grin spreading across his face, “You need to fuck me doggy style. Not only for the great, but too easy, werewolf joke, but fucking ‘doggy  _ Stiles _ ’. No Derek, you need to listen to me. Put me down. This is the single handed best joke ever. Wait, just-umph,” 

 

Using the only thing Derek knows how, he attempts to shush Stiles with a kiss, scratching his blunt nails down the nape of his neck, “Okay. Back to your previously,” he kisses him again, trying to see if another one while finally work. Surprise, it doesn’t, “scheduled program.”

 

Derek drops Stiles onto the bed with a bounce, and wastes no time crawling on after him, pulling of his shirt as he goes, unbuttoning the top of his jeans. He brackets Stiles with his arms, leaning down slowly to kiss him. Stiles wraps his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and amping up the passion behind it. Derek makes it his mission to lick into every single inch of Stiles mouth, marking as much of it as he can. Stiles arches his back when Derek fists a hand in his hair, huffing out an airy breath. 

 

A shit eating grin spreads across Derek’s face, “You really like that, don’t you?”

 

“Oh really, genius? What tipped you off, the cacophony of moans or my rock hard cock pressing up against yours?”

 

“Definitely the sharp smell of your arousal; it’s not something I’m going to be forgetting any time soon.”

 

“I’ll be making sure of that.”

 

With that, Stiles fists a hand to either side of Derek’s pants and roughly tries to push it down, only able to go down so far while still kissing the man hovering above him. Derek decides to take pity on him, pulling back a little to properly dispose of his pants and boxers, causing his raging hard on to smack against his abs enticingly. Stiles ferverishly pulls down his own pants, never breaking eye contact with Derek, biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan from the sexy image in front of him. Derek simply stands on his knees rubbing his cock while staring at Stiles strip, openly letting his eyes wonder over all of Stiles’ newly exposed skin.

 

Once he is finally naked, Derek takes time to rub his hands over every inch of skin available, attaching his lips to Stiles’ quickly, then kissing a trail across his jaw, down his neck, and around his chest. His kisses each of Stiles nipples, thumbing at them gently until he lets out a groan. Then, he starts to trail kisses down Stiles’ stomach, brushing his stubble against Stiles’ happy trail, causing Stiles to buck up his hips against Derek’s face. A cheeky grin spreads across his face, knowing that he is reducing Stiles to this moaning mess. He kisses the top of Stiles’ dick, licking a stripe up it as he takes it into his hand. He suckles against the head, not taking too much into his mouth, not needing to as Stiles thrusts up unabashedly. 

 

Derek parts from Stiles’ cock with a kiss to the head, causing Stiles to let out a long groan from dissatisfaction. Derek smirks up at him, “And I was functioning off of the idea that you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t suck me off a little more.”

 

Ignoring that, Derek leans around Stiles, laughing as Stiles lands a solid smack to his ass, to grab the lube in the top drawer of his dresser. Once he settles back in his position between Stiles’ outstretched legs, Derek makes quick work of lubing up his fingers, circling Stiles’ rim, who jumps a little with a hiss of discomfort, “I thought this all started with me needing to warm up. Then you go and put cold lube on my ass. That is grade A irony.”

 

Before he can truly get into his rant about the irony, and injustice, being inflicted to him, he is cut off with a breathy huff pushed out of him as Derek sinks his first finger in. Stiles opens up beautifully, quickly able to take a second finger. They both grow impatient, wanting to start fucking, so Stiles lets out a long moan when Derek slides in the third finger, arching off of the bed. Derek quickly, but properly, makes sure that Stiles is stretched, open for him to take, and pulls his fingers out. Stiles hisses at the feeling of emptiness and exposure to the cold.

 

Stiles is quickly warmed up with the feeling of Derek’s cock, with properly warmed lube, pushing against the entrance of his ass. Stiles flips himself over onto his hands and knees before Derek can properly push in, looking over his shoulder at Derek, nudging his hips backwards. Derek sinks in without a question, pulling a moan out of both of them as he slowly but surely goes until he reaches the base of his cock. Their moans bounce off of the walls as Derek’s dick bottoms out, his hips meeting Stiles butt. They stay there for a moment, heavily breathing and just basking in the feeling, until Stiles grows restless.

 

Without any preamble, Stiles rolls his hips against Derek, drawing out a long moan from them both. Derek fists his hand in Stiles’ hair, shoving his face downwards into the pillows and grunts as he meets Stiles’ hips. Their hips meet a few times tentatively, slowly and sensually. Stiles’ rolls his head to the side, dissolving into the feeling of pure bliss. 

 

The angle quickly changes as Derek leans over, nuzzling his nose into the nape of Stiles’ neck and thrusting with the new angle, dragging a moan out of Stiles. Derek’s warm hands wander all over Stiles’ exposed skin, unabashedly scent marking every inch of him as  _ Derek’s. _ Stiles attempts to roll his hips backwards, but Derek’s large hand holds his hips push his hips back into the bed, pinning him, and his leaking cock, against the soft sheets.

 

Derek lets out an animalistic grunt with each thrust he gives, forcing Stiles to rut up against the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair, gropes at every inch of exposed skin, plants gasping kisses at his hairlines, and licks long lines up Stiles’ exposed neck. Stiles has never felt so absolutely adored and covered before, and he never wants to break this feeling, even as his neglected cock seeks friction with the precum slick sheets as its only outlet. 

 

Stiles can feel his orgasm building, pooling under Derek’s arm hand placed on the pit of his stomach, rubbing just above where Stiles needs it. Stiles keens blindly, having lost the ability to form words, and attempts to thrust his hips back against Derek to express what he can’t say. Derek fists one of his hands in Stiles’ hair, turning his head to the side so that he can look up to see the man above him.

 

This is met with the sight of elongated fangs, scruffy sideburns and blazing red eyes. Stiles moans at the fact that he can make Derek, who is usually so collected, lose his control so much that he slips on his shift. Derek drops his head back into the crook of Stiles neck, tonging against the sweaty skin.

 

The human’s hips stutter against the bed as the werewolf’s hyper sharpened teeth drag against his over sensitized skin. Stiles’ breathy moans fill the room as his back arches against the bed, “God, Derek, I’m going cum. Fuck - Derek.”

 

Derek’s thrusts became erratic, howling in Stiles ear and letting out huffy breaths. Stiles moans as Derek’s hips stop, minutely spasming as he can feel Derek fill him. It’s a weird sensation, being flooded with cum, but Stiles knows he’s in love with it. As Stiles can feel the final splashes filling him, he can’t hold it back anymore and his eye roll back as he cums. Without Stiles realizing it, Derek has dropped a hand to collect all of Stiles’ cum, hand ghosting over his dick. Gently, Derek rubs Stiles cum into his chest, totally covering Stiles in stickiness, but he’s too tired to care. 

 

Stiles’ head falls onto the bed, his sweat slicked forehead sticking to the sheets. Derek slides out easily, and continues to rub Stiles’ chest as he slides down, kissing his ass cheek. Stiles shivers, still over sensitized from only a minute ago, causing his eyes to roll back in his head at the feeling. Before he can say anything, Derek’s tongue darts out and licks at his freshly fucked hole, not going in, but a shiver racks through Stiles’ body. His legs tense at the feeling, as Derek continues to lap at his hole, never darting in, and driving Stiles absolutely insane. 

 

Too over sensitized, Stiles arms give out, causing him to face plant into the bed, but before his hips can fall, Derek’s hands go out to support him. This change in position deepened the angle, and Derek’s tongue finally darts on, and Stiles can feel as he shovels out his own cum, lapping it up. Derek spends time lavishing his hole, making sure to cover every inch of inside of Stiles with his tongue. It feels amazing for Stiles’ oversensitized body, his arms shaking at the feeling and his skin buzzing. His hips thrust back against Derek’s tongue as it digs into him, dragging his tired cock against the mattress. A shiver racks through his body at the mix of feelings, his cock too sensitive to stir up any interest again though. Stiles bucks his hips back into Derek’s face, lost to the feeling. 

 

It felt like an eternity of Stiles moaning into the bed, a puddle of moans and oversensitized flailing. Derek seems to feel like he did an adequate job because he pulls back, flipping Stiles over at the same time, and crawled up so he’s hovering over him. He leans over, kissing him so sweetly. After a moment, he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and letting the cum he collected slip in as well. Stiles eyes flutter at the whole pleasure of the situation, having had a good fuck and then his partner’s cum fed back into his mouth after a good rimming. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

 

After a few moments of deep kissing, Derek rolls them over so they are just holding each other with lazy, tired kisses. Their chests stick together a little with the drying cum, causing an awkward tacky feeling. Stiles laughs, “We are going to be stuck together in the morning. What was with all of the cum rubbing?”

 

Derek nuzzles his head into the crook of Stiles neck, nuzzling his nose into his hairline. After a few moments of silence he mumbles into Stiles neck, so quietly that Stiles feels it more than hears. Stiles chuckles, and shifts until Derek has to face him, planting a soft kiss to his lips. Once they separates, Stiles has to hold back another laugh at the sourwolf face Derek is making, looking slightly perturbed. Stiles smiles, “You really don’t want to tell me why you’ve been rubbing cum all over me, huh?”

 

“I like the way we smell together.”

 

“Is this more of your wolfy-ness.”

 

“That’s not a word.”

 

“Well, now it is.”

 

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

 

“Not yet. I think I’m still too sensitive to try and get it up again. Maybe next time.”

 

Stiles turns to flash a smug smile at him, but instead he is met with a pillow to the face.


End file.
